A vibration damper is known from the prior art that is capable of being interposed between an electronic module and a fixed structure of an aircraft nacelle, comprising a block made of elastic material, a screw for fastening this block to said fixed structure, and means for fastening said module to said module to said block.
The electronic module typically may be a module for controlling various functions of the nacelle, such as the function for opening a portion of the nacelle for maintenance operations.
The vibration dampers make it possible to protect the electronic components of this module from the vibrations generated by the turbojet situated inside the nacelle.
When a blade of the turbojet breaks accidentally (a situation known to those skilled in the art under the abbreviation FBO, for “Fan Blade Out”), the vibrations generated by the turbojet reach very high amplitudes that may in particular lead to the destruction of the dampers and to the resulting separation of the electronic module from the fixed structure of the nacelle.
Such a separation is unacceptable because then the electronic module is likely to damage other members of the nacelle and of the engine.
In order to prevent such a separation, conventionally a safety yoke, which is fastened by its two ends to the fixed structure of the nacelle is placed over the damper.
Such a yoke makes it possible to keep the damper in place when it is destroyed under the effect of high-amplitude vibrations and thus to prevent the electronic module from being completely detached from the fixed structure of the nacelle.
Such a yoke and the fastenings associated therewith have a certain weight which runs counter to the constant search for weight reduction specific to the aviation field.
Moreover, such a yoke and its fastenings constitute additional parts which the maintenance technicians might forget to reinstall during replacement and/or maintenance operations.